This really needs a name
by Esper of Tropica
Summary: In this dare show, you can ask someone, dare someone, or have someone get pushed off a cliff. You can suggest a guest host to the hosts, and ask the hosts about the characters! Make sure to read and review! Especially if you have a name entry for the title! Rated for temporary deaths and some swearing from Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Two girls sat side by side with an older brother sitting next to them. The first girl was brunette, with blue-grey eyes, tons of freckles on her pale face, and was wearing a black tank top, black shorts, black boots, and a pink bandana.

The second girl, her twin, had black hair in the same short style, with gold-red eyes, little to no freckles on her darker skin, had black boots, and was wearing a dress with a white bodice and black skirt area. On her neck was a choker decorated with red jewels.

The brother was about the same height as them, with white hair and green-purple eyes, really dark skin, and was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, white jeans, and had a golden key on a chain around his neck.

"Hiya guys! I'm Esper! You can call me Leo!" the brunette said, waving to the audience. She had a normal sounding voice, but not the most feminine voice.

"Hi, I'm Umbre, and you should call me Rose," the girl in the dress said, her voice creepy and unnaturally deep sounding.

"Hello, I'm Leaf, and you can call me Daisy," the brother said, his voice high pitched and loud. Leo snickered and Rose rolled her eyes.

"We'll be your hosts for this show! We may have a few special guest hosts now and then, but probably not for a while!"

"Yeah…"Daisy said.

"So, send us your dares, ask the brawlers questions, and ask them to jump off cliffs in this show! We still need a name for the show so send us your ideas!" Leo said excitedly.

"Make sure to tell us which character this is for and follow the form below," Rose said. Words appeared on the bottom of the screen and Daisy stared.

**For dares:**

**Have-**

**Do-**

**Or-**

**For truths:**

**Who-**

**The question-**

**And for jumping off cliffs-**

**Just tell us the character and that they should jump off of a cliff. They'll come back to life, and I've got a feeling Link will be doing this the most often.**

**Also, you can ask the hosts their opinion on the characters, and you can suggest a character to be their guest host!**

"Make sure to review!" Daisy shouted, forcing both twins to cover their ears.


	2. Chapter 2

"HI! WELCOME BACK TO THE DARE SHOW THAT REALLY NEEDS A NEW NAME!" Leo shouted.

"We got our first dare, truth, and whom to push off a cliff," Rose deadpanned as she pulled out a slip of paper. "From Destiny Willowleaf. She dares Ganondorf to wear a bikini."

Daisy was laughing his butt off when Ganondorf dropped from the ceiling. He landed with a loud thud before standing up, his hands now covered in dark energy.

"You laughing at me?!" Ganon shouted before taking a swing at Daisy. A white and silver dragon appeared and blocked it with its claws.

"Now, now Ganny-pants," Daisy taunted. "I got a surprise for you~"

Leo pressed a button and a dresser fell onto Ganon, covering him. Screams were heard from inside and it was retracted a few minutes later, revealing Ganondorf in a bright pink bikini.

Daisy pressed a button on his sleeve and a cage covered Ganondorf.

"Now, the truth, also from Destiny Willowleaf, is for Ganondorf to tell us if his BFF is a teddy bear," Rose said with a devious grin. "So, is it?"

"Not like I'm telling you."

Rose's eyes glittered with sadistic urge, and the next few days were censored for violence.

"Now, I'll ask you again, is your BFF a teddy bear, Ganny-poo~?" she asked again, a tiny black serpent coiling around her fingers. Ganon was lying on the floor, a hole in his neck where the serpent had burrowed into.

"No…"

And then he passed out.

"So, can I push Link off the cliff 100 times now?" Leo asked, already positioned at the edge of a cliff. You could only see her on the television screen in the background.

"Might as well," Daisy said, scratching the back of his head as the dragon of his disappeared. Link appeared on the cliff in front of Leo and was quickly pushed off as though Leo had been Zelda. Around fifty times, he was dead. Rose pressed a button and he reappeared, completely alive and uninjured. Fifty more, and he was in the hospital, while Leo had bright red stains all over her hands. She licked it as though it was ice cream while Daisy went to go throw up.

"Remember to submit your truths, dares, and tell us who to push off of a cliff next. Now, I found this teddy bear in Ganon's room…" Rose said as she held up a Care Bear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy shiz it's been a while..." Leo said as she stared at the screen.

"Just not as long as one of your stories," Rose said. "I mean, you haven't updated that one in a year!"

Daisy butted in. "For our first dare, Toon Link must either eat ice cream out of Wario's mouth or shoe..."

Leo held up a shoe, while wearing a pink bandana over her mouth and nose.

"You got the ice cream, Rose?"

Rose added some pistachio ice cream into the shoe before calling over Toon. The boy came in an instant.

"Oh boy, ice cream!"

He took one bite into it, turned green, and ran into the bathroom. Puking sounds were heard.

"..." The sounds of crickets came from in the audience.

"Well, onto truths. Peach! Oh Princess!" Rose shouted, a rather terrifying noise.

"Yes?" The princess asked as she walked over.

"How many people have you dated before Mario?"

"Hm. That's a tough question. I believe only five, though I can't remember how many exactly."

Rose looked up at the screen where Leo was positioned over a cliff.

"Today, we have to push Bowser off! This'll be fun!"

The Koopa king fell from the sky and Leo grabbed him by the tail. One spin, two spin, three spin, a fourth. Bowser was sent flying off the cliff and Leo ran as fast as she could as Bowser hit a mine and went back up.

"GET OVER HERE!"

"Review!" Daisy shouted, not even paying attention to the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aaand we're back!" a scratched up Leo said, smiling broadly. "So, the truth is..."

"Hey, Ness!" Daisy shouted. "Are you a brony?!"

The psychic peeked out from behind the curtain, his face slightly pinker than normal.

"Maybe."

"Rose, you have the honors."

Rose's bracelet, a black snake, came to life and hissed at Ness.

"Yes, yes I am! Don't use Nathair on meeee!"

The snake curled back up and became a bracelet once again.

"Now the dares, Toon Link! Come over here!" Daisy shouted.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna eat ice cream again..." the Hero of Winds groaned.

"You have to go on an awkward date with Nana!"

Everything was silent for a moment.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Leo shouted, flailing around almost as though she was a frog.

Everyone sweat dropped. Nana fell down from the ceiling, in a sparkly pink dress.

"Okay, what's with the sparkles?" she asked. Leo laughed.

"So, I've made a reservation for you two at Applebee's, so you two better be gettin along!"

They left and Rose snickered.

"Oh this is going to be awesome."

On the date, Toon began fidgeting when anyone passed by. The food was served, but something weird happened.

First it was water falling from the ceiling, then an anvil breaking the table, then some red mist came through the door asking where Ness was, and finally, I'm not saying it was aliens, but it was aliens. The roof was ripped off of the restaurant.

Leo was cracking up back on the cliff, holding a picture of Mario. She put it in a machine and about a minute later, Mario was sent flying out of it, screaming the whole way.

"Doh I missed hitting Marth."

"Review!" Ness said, munching on a random burger he found in the trash.


	5. Chapter 5

"Only a dare and a cliff today, folks!" Leo said. "So expect a shorter episode!"

Marth and Zelda both fell from the ceiling, causing Daisy to fall backwards in his chair when they almost hit him.

"What is it this time?" Marth asked. "And please tell me Leo isn't going to launch Mario at me again."

"All you must do is go into the room over there and kiss. Link will then drop into the room," Rose said, smiling evilly.

"Okay then," Zelda said, dragging the groaning prince into the room.

Loud screaming and the sound of sword on sword and shield came from the room a few seconds later, and an uninjured Marth came out with Zelda as a bleeding Link came out after them. Leo grabbed Link's arm and teleported away.

On the screen, Leo and Link appeared on the cliff. Leo laughed evilly and pushed him off.

"One, two, three, four, five, six..." Daisy counted.

"Nine hundred ninety nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine. One million times! We're done here!" Rose said, noticing the sleeping Daisy on the floor. "Someone needs to learn to breathe while counting..."


	6. Chapter 6

"This is gonna be even shorter than last episode!" Daisy complained.

"Let's just get on with it," Leo said. "I've got a surprise in store for him..."

"Oh-kaaaaay. Peach, you must tell Sonic you love him and kiss him on the cheek," Rose said, turning to the princess. She came out of the kitchen when Sonic fell from the ceiling. Leo disappeared.

"Sonic, I love you."

Peach the kissed him on the cheek when the stage went dark.

"Hey! What happened?!"the hedgehog said. Four pairs of slitted grey and blue eyes appeared and white teeth flashed.

"Fun is eternal with God, not the devil."

"Well, someone's gonna wanna run. RUN SONIC RUUUUUUN!" Daisy shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi guys, Leo here!" The brunette said, grinning madly. She licked a bit of blood from her hands.

"I don't even want to know..." Daisy said, staring.

"For the dare, Jigglypuff must sing Chocolate Rain and then draw on everyone's faces, or wake-up slap everyone," Rose said. Jigglypuff fell from the ceiling.

"Purin, wait just one second," Leo said, pulling out a sharpie and putting on some headphones. All the smashers fell from the ceiling.

"Chocolate Rain

Some stay dry and others feel the pain

Chocolate Rain

A baby born will die before the sin

Chocolate Rain

The school books say it can't be here again

Chocolate Rain

The prisons make you wonder where it went

Chocolate Rain

Build a tent and say the world is dry

Chocolate Rain

Zoom the camera out and see the lie

Chocolate Rain

Forecast to be falling yesterday

Chocolate Rain

Only in the past is what they say

Chocolate Rain

Raised your neighborhood insurance rates

Chocolate Rain

Makes us happy 'livin in a gate

Chocolate Rain

Made me cross the street the other day

Chocolate Rain

Made you turn your head the other way

Chocolate Rain

History quickly crashing through your veins

Chocolate Rain

Using you to fall back down again

Chocolate Rain

Seldom mentioned on the radio

Chocolate Rain

It's the fear your leaders call control

Chocolate Rain

Worse than swearing worse than calling names

Chocolate Rain

Say it publicly and you're insane

Chocolate Rain

No one wants to hear about it now

Chocolate Rain

Wish real hard it goes away somehow

Chocolate Rain

Makes the best of friends begin to fight

Chocolate Rain

But did they know each other in the light?

Chocolate Rain

Every February washed away

Chocolate Rain

Stays behind as colors celebrate

Chocolate Rain

The same crime has a higher price to pay

Chocolate Rain

The judge and jury swear it's not the face

Chocolate Rain

History quickly crashing through your veins

Chocolate Rain

Using you to fall back down again

Chocolate Rain

Dirty secrets of economy

Chocolate Rain

Turns that body into GDP

Chocolate Rain

The bell curve blames the baby's DNA

Chocolate Rain

But test scores are how much the parents make

Chocolate Rain

Flippin' cars in France the other night

Chocolate Rain

Cleans the sewers out beneath Mumbai

Chocolate Rain

'Cross the world and back it's all the same

Chocolate Rain

Angels cry and shake their heads in shame

Chocolate Rain

Lifts the ark of paradise in sin

Chocolate Rain

Which part do you think you're 'livin in?

Chocolate Rain

More than marchin' more than passing law

Chocolate Rain

Remake how we got to where we are

Chocolate Rain

History quickly crashing through your veins

Chocolate Rain

Using you to fall back down again" Jiggly sang. Everyone was out like a light except Leo. She helped Jiggly with the drawings.

Once everyone was up, Rose covered in random circles and Daisy covered in smiley faces, Rose began to get the show back on the road.

"Hey Marth! Come over here!"

The prince, his face covered in the words 'lady' and 'princess', sat down.

"How often do you get mistaken for a girl?" Daisy asked, pressing his fingers together.

"Very often. Just today, one of Ness' friends said that I was a very pretty lady. Even prettier than the ones in his kingdom."

"That was actually very funny," Ike added. His own face was covered in drawn feathers.

"How do you feel about it?" Rose asked. Marth sighed.

"It annoys me very much. My name does not help, even if it was just the pronunciation of my true name, Mars."

"MARTH MEANS LADY!" Leo shouted, popping up on the screen. She was back on the cliff with a cardboard box next to her. She used a dolly to drop it off the side.

"SEE YA LATER DAVID!"

"Review..." Marth said, unamused.


End file.
